The Rebel Emerges
by lonestar2
Summary: Lizze is sick and tired of being know as a goody-two shoes, her parents have divorced and her life is a big mess. She is tired of taking crap from people and the rebel inside her emerges...This is my first fic so be nice L/G fluff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show so PLEAZZZZ don't sue me!!!!  
  
A/n: This is my first fic ever so be nice okay. This story takes place when they are in the 11th grade.  
  
**The Rebel Emerges**  
  
Lizzie walked down the hallway way slowly. She was always in deep thought these days. She was always questioning herself about life and what its worth to her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Gordo and Miranda said warmly.  
  
"Ohh hey guys," she said with a yawn. "Man I am so tired, last night I stayed up till 3:00 finishing up this stupid report on the Renaissance."  
  
"I don't see why we even have to learn about the Renaissance, for one it happened a long time ago and I don't want to be a history teacher when I grow up so why the heck do I need to know about these things," Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Well, for once I see your point," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda playfully hit him on the back of the head. The bell rang and each of them ran off to their first period class.  
  
At lunch Gordo found Lizzie sitting at a table all alone staring away into space. She looked like she was deep in thought again.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong?" Gordo asked, "Your not acting like yourself I'm starting to worry."  
  
"I'm fine Gordo, It's really sweet that you care so much, but really I'm okay." Lizzie said with a smile, which made Gordo blush.  
  
Miranda rushed over and sat down interrupting their moment.  
  
"Hey Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
"Did you see Ethan today? He has a new hair duo," Miranda said excitedly.  
  
"No, I didn't see it and you know what I can really care less he already said he thinks of me as only a friend so what's the use of drooling over him," Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Lizzie my best friend!" Miranda uttered.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Hey I'm still in here somewhere, it's just that I noticed that I've been only judging people by their looks and not what's inside, and I know Ethan may have a big heart but his head it hollow."  
  
A wide grin grew across Gordo's face, while a confused look formed on Miranda's.  
  
"Wow! I am speechless, Lizzie you are starting to see things clearly," cried Gordo.  
  
"Well since your not interested in him anymore is it okay if I give it a whirl?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He's all yours," Lizzie said, "Go for it."  
  
"Great!" Mired said happily  
  
"Well I got to get going," Lizzie said. "I have a to cram for the quiz coming up next period."  
  
"I can help you if you want? I'd be glad to," Gordo muttered.  
  
"No..No.. it's okay Gordo you finish your lunch, I have to start doing things on my own but thanks for offering," Lizzie thankfully said. She then ran off and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
"Man, Gordo you are totally crushing on her," Miranda whispered.  
  
"No..uhh...I'm not.uhh.I'm just trying to be nice," Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Ok sure," Miranda whispered.  
  
*Afterschool*  
  
"Mom..Mom..Mom..are you home," Lizzie called out.  
  
It's been a year since her parents divorced. Jo had full custody of Lizzie and Matt. Sam moved to New York but visits them on holidays. Lizzie acted like she was okay having her parents split but deep inside it was eating away at her heart.  
  
"There is no use in calling her, she out again with Kevin," Matt said. Kevin was her mom's boyfriend.  
  
"She's out with him again damn, I never liked that guy," Lizzie muttered.  
  
"Ditto," Matt replied  
  
*Next Day at School*  
  
Miranda rushed up to Lizzie excitedly.  
  
"Guess what?" Miranda cried.  
  
"What," Lizzie asked anxiously.  
  
"This guy named Cody who sits behind me in history asked me out!" Miranda said proudly.  
  
"What about Ethan I though you liked him?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Ohh rumor has it that Ethan has a girlfriend, but hey how many times do I ever get asked out, hmmm let me see like never."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Miranda you're so lucky, I wish someone would ask me out too," Lizzie said sadly.  
  
"Hey what about Gordo, I can totally tell he likes you by the way he looks at you," Miranda whispered.  
  
"Really, wow I never though of him that way, but if he asks I would probably give it a try," Lizzie said blushing.  
  
"Cool, Well anyway the night Cody and I are suppose to go to the movies I have to baby-sit the bratty kids next door, So I was wondering if you could umm Well you know fill in for me?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Uhh...I don't know," Lizzie was starting to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Ohh Lizzie I knew you would say yes. Thank you so much I owe you big time you are the nicest person I know," Miranda said while jumping up and down.  
  
"But.But..Miranda," cried Lizzie.  
  
"I gotta go now, I think Cody wants to walk me to class, Bye and good luck with Gordo." Miranda said while walking away.  
  
"Good luck with what," Gordo asked from behind her.  
  
"Umm nothing," Lizzie said as she felt her cheeks getting hot. Why does everyone think I'm such a good person and a goody-two shoes and that I am always happy and nice?"  
  
"Maybe because you are and why is that such a bad thing," Gordo said with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gordo," Lizzie muttered.  
  
"Ohh look its little miss goody two shoes," Kate said while walking by.  
  
"Why don't you shut-up Kate," Lizzie said while feeling the rage inside her get stronger.  
  
"Ohh shut-up is that the only come-back you can think of.oops I forgot little Lizzie doesn't know any bad words she is a nice little angel, I bet you will become a nun when you grow up." Kate said proudly  
  
None of Kate's criticism bothered Lizzie but this one brought fresh tears to form. Lizzie then ran to the bathroom because she didn't want Kate to see her cry.  
  
"That was harsh," Gordo whispered to Kate before running down the hall after Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie sat down in the bathroom stall and cried. Gordo called for her to come out but it was no use, so he rushed to his next class.  
  
Lizzie was deep in thought again. She was sick and tired of being though as a goody two shoe. She wasn't happy all the time in fact she was hardly happy anymore ever since her parents split. The more she though about it the more the rebel inside emerged. That was it she had enough. No more Miss Nice Girl. She got off the floor and looked in the mirror at herself and saw something different, not that she didn't look the same. She had tear stained cheeks and bloody-shot eyes and her hair was a mess, but she felt different like a part of her was filled with evil and rage. She would never take crap from anyone anymore that was the last straw.  
  
She then slammed the bathroom door open and walked down the hall full of rage. Her eyes glowed with evil and her hair blew. Gordo looked at her in concern but at the same time in awe. He had never seen her like this in all the time he knew her. She was prettier than ever.  
  
"Everyone look it is the big bad Lizzie," Kate cried.  
  
"Shove it Kate," Lizzie said. Her voice changed instead of the perky and lively way it usually was it was now the voice of a rebel.  
  
Lizzie than ran outside into the rain and rain home. The cool raindrops that drenched her made her feel good. She knew what she had to do. She had to run away. Away from all her troubles away form everyone because the rebel emerged...  
  
To be Continued.  
  
A/n: I hope you guys liked it I am working on the next chapter so hold your horses peeps pleazzz review. ( 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters form the show so pleazz don't sue me.  
  
A/n: Well here is part two and this part is way more dramatic as she struggles making it on her own. I hope u guyz like it ohh yeah pleazz REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
When Lizzie got back home she rushed upstairs to pack. Jo ran up after her to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Lizzie, honey what wrong," Jo asked anxiously.  
  
"Everything and why the hell would you care," she yelled back.  
  
"Okay calm down honey, number one you do not use that kind of language in this house and right now your being a bad influence to Matt," Jo said calmly. (Matt is standing in the doorway watching.)  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, I am sick and tired of you. All you do is go around with your boyfriend Kevin and fuck him all day long. You never have time for Matt and me anymore. I can't take anymore of this, I'm leaving, I'm getting out of this fucking life away from you and away from everyone," she screamed back.  
  
"Her mom was speechless and a few moments she yelled out, "I'm the head of this house any you are not going anywhere."  
  
"Just watch me," Lizzie muttered  
  
With that she took her backpack ran downstairs out the door and left. Her mom and Matt came down and watched her leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her," he cried  
  
"Ohh she'll come back trust me she'll be back before dinner," Jo assured him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/n: I know this chapter was short of short but in the next chapter Miranda and Gordo come into the picture. Pleazz review peeps ~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
